There You'll Be
by SamSam The Sammy Sam
Summary: Akiza looks back on her past. She thinks about the times when she was alone until Yusei came into her life and changed it forever. Inspired by the song "There You'll Be" By: Faith is is my first one shot love story. I hope you like it! Enjoy!


**This just a short one shot love story about Yusei and Akiza. Enjoy!=) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's! This was fan made.**

* * *

There You'll Be

I was sitting on a concrete wall looking out at the sunset reflecting on the beach. I was just sitting listening to my iPod. My iPod was on shuffle. A song played that I haven't heard in a long time. The song was "_There You'll Be_" By: Faith Hill. I listen to the first chorus. I closed my eyes.

_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams_

_We left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get you in my life._

I push pause on the song on my iPod and kept my eyes closed. I thought about the first lime of the song _"When I think back on these times."_ I thought about the times when I was alone when my parents sent me away because of my physic powers. I actually found a friend that treated me like a normal person. His name was Yusei. Then I thought about the last three lines of the chorus _"And the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get you in my life."_ I did leave some dreams behind like becoming a sponsor for the Arcadia Movement but that dream went away when he was eaten by an earthbound immortal during my duel with Misty. I was glad to leave that dream behind. I am so glad to have my new friends in my life. I feel very greatful for them to be in my life.

I continue to listen to the next part of the song. I kept my eyes still closed.

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll and see your face_

_You were right there for me._

I paused the song and think about the three lines. I thought about the words. When I do look back I do see someone's face. It was Yusei's face and how was right there when I needed him the most. It was when I duel him for a second time. The duel happened when I woke up from a coma. We dueled and I almost believed I was the black rose again until Yusei convinced me to give my parents a second chance and to help my fellow signers fight against the dark signers. He finished the duel. My parents got their second chance and I agreed to help defeat the dark signers and save the world. Ever since that day Yusei and my friends have always been there for me. After the defeating the dark signers and also defeating Goodwin. I had the most amazing experience of my life. I got to feel the speed and the rush of a turbo duel. Ever since the turbo duel Yusei had with Sherry. I wanted to become a turbo duelists and Yusei was there to help me become. Now I have become a turbo duelists and I now have feelings for Yusei. I love him.

I continued the song to finish the rest of it.

_(Chorus):_

_In my dreams_

_I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In My Heart there will always be a place for you in for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And Everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_And Everywhere I am, there you'll be._

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To fell the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it though_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

_(Repeat Chorus):_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In My Heart there will always be a place for you in for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of part you with me_

_And Everywhere I am there you'll be._

_Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me, you were right there for me for always_

_(Chorus):_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In My Heart there will always be a place for you in for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be._

_(End of Song)_

I finished the song. I turn of my iPod and take out my ear buds. Soon I hear the sound of duel runner engine. It was Yusei parking his duel runner next to mine.

"I've been looking for you."Said Yusei

"You found me."

"How long have you been sitting here?" asked Yusei coming to sit next to me.

"Just long enough to watch the sun go down and think about all the times that you have been there for me when I needed you the most. I am really greatful to have you in my life. That kind of stuff."

"Wow! That's a lot to think about."Said Yusei leaning back and taking in the fresh air and enjoying the sunset.

"Yusei, I want to thank you for all the times you being there for me. So thank you."

"No problem, I do what feels right. Akiza, I don't how to say this. No matter what I will always be there for you and Akiza you will always have a special place in my heart and I will always keep a part of you with me and So Akiza…I…I love you. I've always have." said Yusei looking into my brown eyes.

"I feel the same way about you Yusei. I've always loved you. You helped me through many times in my life. I always saw as my light and strength in my life. I always hold a special place for you in my heart. I know everywhere I am there you'll be for me." I said looking into his eyes. Our hands slowly come together while crying in tears of joy.

"You're the one I've been dreaming of." said Yusei putting his hand on my face whipping my tears with his thumb from my eyes. He leans in closing his eyes and closing my eyes putting his lips to mine. Taking his lips away from mine, opening his eyes. I open my eyes.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me." I said returning the kiss.

"A long time." said Yusei pulling his lips from mine.

"I love you Yusei." I said laying my head on his shoulder looking at the sunset.

"I love you too Akiza." said Yusei putting his head on my hair.

We put our hands together and sat and watched the sunset and listened to the waves crashing on the shore. I thought of the last two lines of the song.

_There you'll be_

_There you'll be._

**_The End!=)_**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: What do you think of my first one shot love story? I hoped you liked it.^_^ Please Review!**

**Song used: "There You'll Be" By:Faith Hill Couple: YuseiXAkiza(Aki)**

**Peace Out!3**

**-SamSam92**


End file.
